


A Date at the Carnival

by AllieChick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward boys on awkward first dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Eren and Levi are a bit inexperienced- and maybe a wee bit awkward- when it comes to dating. But Eren finally builds up the courage to ask Levi out and they go to a local carnival. </p><p>As far as first dates go, it wasn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Seas was having a rough day and asked for some fluff to cheer her up. <3

Eren took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It didn’t really help. At all. He almost considered chickening out and continuing to quietly pine after the boy of his dreams for the rest of his life. It was probably less painful than the anxiety he was feeling or the sting of rejection. 

‘Come on, this is why they call you the Suicidal Bastard!’ Eren told himself. If he can take on three guys by himself- Mikasa’s inevitable intervention didn’t count- he could do this. If he can saran wrap Mr. Shadis’ car on a bet, he could do this. 

But for some reason, asking out Levi Ackerman seemed about a thousand times scarier than anything he’d ever done. 

Not just because Eren was an awkward virgin sophomore and Levi was an infinitely hotter senior or because Levi was notoriously blunt and cold to anyone he didn’t like- which was, according to gossip, most people. No, Eren was nervous because he might have been crushing on this guy for years and getting rejected would be the actual end of the world for him. 

And that was not an exaggeration. 

At least Levi knew who Eren was, thanks to his close friendship with his cousin Mikasa. Though that was really the extent of their acquaintance. 

Eren didn’t have any more time to sit and mull over it any longer however, as Levi was standing to leave the table he usually sat at lunch. This was his chance to get Levi alone and ask him out. Heart pounding, Eren quickly moved to intercept Levi as he dumped the remains of his lunch in the garbage. He came up right behind him and was just about to say something when Levi turned around. 

“Holy shit!” Levi said in surprise, startled by his sudden appearance. “Trying to give me a heart attack, Eren?” 

Well, things were off to a fantastic start. Eren swallowed thickly and his hands felt clammy and maybe he was starting to breathe a little quicker than normal because Levi was watching him carefully. 

“Are you alright? If you’re going to be sick, tell me so I can get out of the way,” Levi said quickly, already taking a step back. 

“No, I’m fine!” Eren cried quickly. Damn it, he sounded like an idiot. “I, uh, wanted to ask you something.” Levi’s eyebrows rose with confusion but stayed quiet. Eren took that as his cue to continue. “I was, um. I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to the carnival on Friday. Like, a date. Or something.” 

Now Levi was definitely looking surprised. 

Eren was certain that he blew it. He was about to retract his offer and flee (and maybe go cry in a corner) when Levi answered. 

“Sure kid. Why not?” 

And then Eren wasn’t exactly sure what he said- but his head was feeling too light and his chest was going to explode and he felt too damn relieved to care- but he thanked Levi and quickly retreated back to where Armin and Mikasa were waiting to give them the news. 

* * *

To say Levi was surprised by Eren asking him out would be a lie. Levi wasn’t stupid and Eren wasn’t exactly good at being subtle. Yes, Levi had seen the way the kid had stared at him from across the lunchroom or how eagerly he said hi to him whenever they passed in the halls. And if Levi was honest, the attention wasn’t unwelcome. 

The thing was, Levi knew he was hot. He didn’t try to hide it. But he was also an asshole and he didn’t try to hide that either. So for someone like Eren to continue to obviously pine for him, after he knew Levi was an asshole was a first for him. 

Levi had his friends, the couple of people he could stand being around and who could in return stand being around him. But he was shit when it came to getting along with everyone else and was generally very awkward when it came to things like dating and crushes and romance. In fact, he’d never actually been on a real date before. 

To say Levi was totally uninterested in dating Eren would also be a lie. He didn’t quite understand it himself. Eren was reckless and naïve and idealistic and could be downright stupid at times. At the same time though, Eren was passionate and lively and had a bluntness that Levi appreciated. It helped that he was also pretty damn cute. 

It was Friday night though and Levi was a bit of a wreck trying to get ready. Yah, as in control and confident as he usually was, Levi was nervous. Eren was a nice kid and Levi didn’t want to fuck this up by being his usual self. 

When Levi had expressed his apprehensions to Erwin and Hanji, they both had laughed at him. Asshats.

Luckily, Eren was a little late to pick him up so he had just enough time to pick out his outfit- one that ensured he looked hot as hell. When he opened the front door, Eren didn’t even hide the way he gaped at him. 

“You look. Nice,” Eren eventually stuttered out. 

Levi smirked, “I know.” And then he felt rude and offered his own, “You look good too.” 

Like the adorable dork he was, Eren scratched the back of his head shyly with a blush. “Thanks,” he replied. “Let’s go then. If you’re, uh, ready.” 

To answer, Levi stepped onto the porch, shut the door behind him, and took Eren’s hand. “Let’s go,” he agreed, loving the way Eren blushed and ignoring the clamminess of his hands. 

* * *

Eren still couldn’t believe this was happening. Even as he was walking hand in hand with Levi-the hottest person he’d ever met- up and down the rows of booths, he still couldn’t believe it. But this was happening. He was going on a date. With Levi. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

So far, neither of them had spoken much besides commenting on the warm evening. This wasn’t unusual for Levi, at least from what Eren understood. But he was usually able to think of something to say. But his mouth felt too dry and every time he spoke he stuttered and stumbled like an idiot. 

“Do you want something to, um, eat or something?” Eren asked as they passed another food booth. He needed to do something to get this date rolling.  
Levi shrugged. “Sure. But nothing sticky or messy,” he ordered. 

“Okay,” Eren replied. Sticky and messy covered just about every typical carnival food. 

Eventually, the two ended up on a bench with mini corndogs, lemonade, and a chocolate frozen banana to share. Eren insisted on paying, since he had asked Levi out on the date. Levi had protested, saying that he was older and could pay for both of them just fine. Still, Eren had won the argument. It was the most they had talked the whole time. Now, they sat shoulder to shoulder silence. 

“Hey, Eren,” Levi said. “You need to relax. I know you’re nervous. You’re making this awkward and you just need to chill the fuck down.” 

Eren felt his stomach sink. He was totally failing at this. “I’m sorry. I’m ruining this,” he mumbled, looking at the ground. He could feel how red his face was. “I just… I’ve never been on a date before. And I… I really like you.” Oh god he was getting all emotional too. If he started crying. 

“I’ve never been on a date before either,” Levi said slowly, breaking Eren from his spiral of depreciating thoughts. 

Eren blinked in surprise and looked at Levi who was blushing faintly. Levi was blushing. 

“I’m nervous too, alright? I’ve been kinda acting like a jerk this whole time. Sorry,” he apologized. 

Now Eren was totally floored. Levi had actually just apologized to him? Suddenly, he burst into laughter because this whole thing was silly and ridiculous. Levi rolled his eyes at him, but he was smiling too. All the tension that was there melted away. 

“Okay. Now that we’ve established that we’re both being stupid, do you want to go try the shooting game?” Eren asked. 

“Yah and I’ll kick your scrawny ass,” Levi answered. 

The worst of the date was over and it only went up from there. 

* * *

As predicted, Levi beat the shit out of Eren at the shooting game. He did well enough to win a giant plush elephant which he handed over to Eren (or rather, shoved in Eren’s face), who blushed profusely but looked pleased out of his mind. Eren didn’t fare too badly on his own and managed to win a small keychain of a cat, which of course he gave to Levi. 

“There, now we’re even,” he said proudly. 

“I don’t think that qualifies as even,” Levi replied, inspecting the keychain. It was pretty cute and he was fond of cats. 

“Oh shut up!” Eren cried and playfully shoved Levi’s arm. 

Now that the ice had been broken, he was acting like his usual self and being a little shit. But Levi liked it. He was still feeling awkward, but at least Eren was feeling comfortable now. And they both were having a good time. Levi proceeded to kick Eren’s sorry trash at every other carnival game, until he had to admit defeat. 

“You’re just lucky!” Eren declared when Levi had successfully trounced him at the fifth consecutive game. 

“No way,” Levi argued. “This is all pure skill. An uncoordinated brat like you wouldn’t know.” His words were insulting, but he said it with a smile. Yes, he was actually smiling. And you know, Levi loved it when Eren’s bright big grin smiled back at him. 

“You’re such a jerk,” Eren teased, but he didn’t mean it at all. It was almost… endearing. 

“Well, you’re an idiot,” Levi replied, just as playful. 

They walked around the fairgrounds some more, still holding hands the whole time. Now however, Eren’s hand felt relaxed and calm in Levi’s and they walked close together. For a first date, this was going perfect. Levi wouldn’t mind going on another with Eren either. In fact, he really, really wanted to do this again. 

“Do you want to go on some rides? Before we go?” Eren asked once they had made the rounds through the booths. It was dark now and the fair was going to end within the hour. 

“Sure, but not on anything too old and rusty,” Levi answered. “Some of that shit looks like it’s about to break.” 

Eren laughed in agreement. “How about the Ferris wheel?” he suggested, gesturing in the ride’s direction. 

After a quick once over, Levi deemed it acceptable. “Sure. The line’s not too long,” he replied. He couldn’t help but notice Eren picked the most romantic ride to go on to end their date. 

* * *

Eren couldn’t believe how much fun he’s had with Levi. After getting over that awkward bump in the beginning, the date had gone well, incredibly so. It was more than Eren expected. Maybe it was just an indication of how much he didn’t know about Levi before, but Eren hadn’t expected this at all. Levi was funny, in his own crude way. Eren loved talking with him. He loved the feeling of standing close to Levi, the feeling of holding his hand. 

It was the funnest date he’d ever been on. Regardless of it being the first. 

Eren was proud to say that he thought Levi was having just as much fun as he was. 

And now they were going to end their date on the Ferris wheel. Eren hadn’t planned it that way, but he felt smooth and clever for thinking of it last minute. He hoped, or rather, he fanaticized of kissing Levi, right at the top.

Who knew Eren was such a romantic? 

“Scared of heights?” Eren asked as the two of them were strapped in. He couldn’t help but notice the way Levi avoided the touch of the carnival attendant. He was probably a little too proud of the fact Levi didn’t seem averse to touching him. 

“Fuck no,” Levi snorted. “Or I’d be stupid to agree to this shit.” 

With a laugh, Eren replied, “Thought I’d check. Just in case.” 

Levi rolled his eyes, but there was a small grin on his face. “You’re too nice,” he grunted. Eren knew he didn’t mean any malice by it. 

They sat quietly as the ride started, listening to the corny carnival music. It was dark and the lights of the city were all lit up. Eren felt calm, even with his heart pounding with excitement. Gently, he squeezed Levi’s hand, where they rested between them intertwined. Slowly, Levi leaned over and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder. 

Immediately his whole face turned bright red, luckily unseen in the dark- or so he hoped. His thoughts began to spin out of control, the whole euphoria of the moment taking over. And then Levi sighed, pulling him away from his internal happy dance. 

“Tonight,” he said softly, softer than Eren had ever heard his voice. “Tonight wasn’t what I expected. But I really enjoyed myself.” 

“Me too,” Eren breathed. And then the ride stopped, right at the top of the wheel and they could see the whole town below them.

“Thank you for agreeing to come,” Eren continued. He shifted to face Levi better, who lifted his head from his shoulder. Their faces were so close together. Suddenly, Eren felt he could hardly breathe. But this was the moment. “This meant a lot to me. I’ve, uh. Liked you for a long time.” 

Levi smiled softly at him. “I noticed,” he murmured with amusement. “I think that I like you to.” 

Then Eren took that moment to move closer and press his lips to Levi’s. 

That was, of course, when the Ferris wheel jerked and started moving again, knocking their faces together. They were laughing and Eren was bright red, but feeling very, very happy. 

Levi was sure to give him a proper kiss once they were back on solid ground. And then Eren might have kissed him again when he agreed to a second date.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at alliechick.tumblr.com


End file.
